


Trip(OC) X Mewlin

by FallenFates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFates/pseuds/FallenFates





	Trip(OC) X Mewlin

Trip~x Meulin ~(=^‥^)ノ

I've been wondering, why does Meulin wear the clothing she does? A gray button down or tank top with an olive green shirt with a black Leo sign, along with a black mini skirt with a light blue tail sown into the waistband, and shin high olive green socks with black dress shoes. How in the world would anyone find that comfortable?

After hours of contemplating and brainstorming, I have worked my way into her hive and behind the closed door of her walk in closet. 

"Damn~ this cats~ got a lot of cloths~ yet she never wears~ them." I mumble looking through the hundreds of different outfits, falling upon the outfit Meulin wears daily. 

"Why the~ fuck not?" I say and take the out fit out, stripping out of my own cloths, leaving me in my boxers. First I slip into the skirt, managing to get it over my ass. Once that's secure around my waist I pull the gray button down on and the Leo sign shirt over that. I grab a pair of Meulin's sock and pull those on. 

I hum as I move to the full body mirror in the corner of the closet. I smirk at myself and chuckle. 

"Damn I~ lock pretty~ good in this~" I mumble! failing to hear the door open and close, indicating that someone has entered. 

I only notice that someone is in the room is when a cold, leather, collar finds it's way around my slender neck. I suck in air, feeling the cold material on my neck and I see... /Her/ standing behind me, latching the collar so I can't get to it. A low growl rumbles in my throat and Meulin turns her gaze to me. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINKY OUR DOING? SNEAKING INTO MY HIVE AND WEARING MY CLOTHS?" She purrs into my ear as she grips the back of the collar, jerking me back. 

I hiss and grip the collar so it keep from choking me. "Trying on your~ cloths! what the fuck~ do you think I'm doing~" I ask and tip my head back as Meulin mercilessly drags me into our little..... "Play room". 

Once inside she clips the back of my collar to a chair and looks me up and down, stepping away to get a good look before laughing. 

"WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SUCH A THING? LIKE REALLY, HOW LOW DO YOU HAVE TO FALL TO PUT SOMEONE ELSES CLOTHS ON?" She teases and breaks into another fit of giggles. 

I pull on the chain restraining me from mauling the shit out of this overly proud ally cat. "So what? I don't have~ to fall that far~ to wear anything. I like~ doing random shit~ from time to time." I hiss back, only to make her giggles into full fledged laughs once more. 

Filling the emptying room with her booming laughter. I duck my head as if her laughs with cause my ears to bleed and I glare up at her. 

"IT'S PURRFECT THAT I GET TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, TRRIP..." She teases and I pull on the chain again. 

Meulin walks away, pulling out a box that says, "play toys". I eye the box as she pulls out a tail, similar to the on on her skirt, but there's something wrong with it..... It olive green and it looks like it has a latex end... Oh shit, she's got a butt plug. 

I press my back agains the wall, hoping that she can't get to my ass as she holds up the tail, grinning evilly. She hums softly and grips my hips, moving them so they sit in a way that I won't sit on the tail. She revivers my boxers and I take this chance to grab at her panties. 

Meulin already had the tip of her bulge unsheathing itself from her nook. I smirk and feel something cold press to my ass. I shiver and look down, her hand has already started putting the toy into me. I hiss and squirm, trying to push it out but she's a bit stronger, forcing it in and leaving it. 

"NOW~ DON'T TOUCH TILL I SAY~" she giggles and moves away! not caring for the clothing I had ripped from her moments ago. 

"Fucking ally cat~ get this thing out!!!" I hiss as she start to cuff my wrists to the wall. 

She looks down and shakes her head, "THIS TIME MEWS GONNA BE ON TOP." She says and pulls the skirt off of me, skillfully moving the fabric around the tail. 

I keep sending her glares but none of them ever reach her gaze. She places herself on top of me and I thrash around in the cuffs. I growl and grunt with effort trying to get out of my restraints. I hiss, realizing that I'm rubbing away skin on my wrists and I sigh, letting Meulin lead. 

"Fuck you~ you ally cat bitch~" I hiss at her and she just smiles, not giving two shits about what I'm saying. 

She just looks down and starts to grind her fat ass into me. I gulp after a few minutes, struggling to keep my breaths even. A few more minutes pass and I'm in a light pant, want starting to rise inside me. More time passes and I'm already hard, poking her ever so slightly. All she does is watch and giggle. After a little longer she stops and lifts her hips. I blink and watch her, she's uncuffs my wrists and moves so she's sitting, directly on my dick. 

I rub my red wrists and hiss, having a hard time keeping some small sounds to myself. She reaches for her own ass, opening it up and slowly placing herself onto me. I groan and my hands quickly grip her hips as her clawed hands scratch my chest. My nails start to dig into her skin as she sits to the hilt. 

Quickly she starts moving, her hip shifting up and down rapidly and I groan and hiss, not letting the satisfaction of the bitch tits getting any of my moans. Her hands move to my back, quickly removing her cloths from my body and scratching up the surface of my chest and back, red gashes and streaks covering my tan skin. One of my hands travails to her writhing bulge. Once my fingers are close enough it wraps itself around me and Meulin let's out a soft, sweet moan. I smirk and lean so my face presses to her neck, digging my teeth into the gray skin, tasting the metallic taste of blood. My hand rubs and teases her, her moans short and needy. 

Her hips never fault, moving faster as she comes closer and closer to her climax. I groan louder a more once I get close to my own. Meulin was already tight, but when she contracts to release her genetic material, she almost crushed me entirely, my climax not long after. 

She pulls off of me, still panting and unchains my collar from the wall, sitting back in my lap. I pant softly and smirk, my eyes fall on the deep bite mark I left on her neck. I lick some of the blood seeping from the cuts and she leans into me, purring like the slutty kitten she is. 

Extended ending~~~

After the playroom Meulin was to tired to walk back to her Restbetblock so I carried her. Once I place her on the bed I forced her to pick out, she digs her claws into my back indicating that I can't leave yet. 

"SATY FUR A WHILE." She mumbles and I roll me eyes, climbing into the bed with her curled in my arms, drifting to sleep.


End file.
